An application session, e.g. an IP (Internet protocol) multimedia session may consist of multiple media components, for example video, voice and data. In the communication network specified by 3GPP, each media component may require a PDP context of its own. This requires a user equipment (UE) to activate multiple PDP contexts for an application session consisting of multiple media components.
There has been a suggestion in the art that there should be provided the flexibility to allow multiplexing of multiple media components onto a single PDP context. Such multiplexing would theoretically allow a single PDP context for all media components which have similar requirements for the PDP context, e.g. similar quality of service requirements.
However, even if a multiplexing solution was implemented, a user equipment must activate multiple PDP contexts e.g. if the quality of service requirements of the media components of an application session are different. For example, an IP multimedia session consisting of video, voice and data would most likely require three distinct qualities of service levels, which in turn requires three PDP contexts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved technique in which one or more of the above-stated problems are addressed.